Jealousy
by TheConsultingFangirl394
Summary: Kise was busy with his fans. Momoi was jealous. She tried to win his attention. And she successfully did. But that's not yet the end of the story... (A KiseMomo One-shot FanFiction. NO HATE PLEASE.)


**Title: Jealousy**

* * *

**Summary: Kise was busy with his fans. Momoi was jealous. She tried to win his attention. And she successfully did. But that's not yet the end of the story... (A KiseMomo One-shot FanFiction. NO HATE PLEASE.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of its characters. But I do own this FanFiction and my sheer imagination.**

**A/N: I've finally written a FanFiction for another fandom! *squeals* After five Harry Potter FanFictions, I thought of writing something new. And out of all the fandoms I'm in, I chose to write for KnB! I was supposed to write for Naruto, but I changed my mind because there are already TOO MANY (I think) FanFics published for the fandom. Also, Naruto FanFictions are really getting a bit boring nowadays (or maybe that's just me), with the manga almost ending and the ship wars turning so intense with every chapter release.**  
**Well anyways, lately I've been so hooked into KnB. Even the manga is a great read. I'm not a fan of sports anime, but this is an exception (Same goes with "Free!"). And just so you guys know, my favorite character in KnB is Momoi Satsuki. *fuwaaah~* So yeah, After a few months of addiction towards the anime/manga, I slowly got interested in shipping Momoi to all the guys of the "Generation of Miracles" (Yes, I'm not lying and you're not dreaming). I just can't help myself! Momoi's personality compliments each of them in a very unique and adorable way.**  
**And with that, I thought of writing a FanFic for each ship (KiseMomo, MidoMomo, Aomomo, AkaMomo, MuraMomo, and my most favorite ship of them all: KuroMomo).**  
**So this first FanFiction I've written for KnB is all about Kise and Momoi's relationship before the game between Kaijo High and Touou Academy began. I'll either continue this or start writing a MidoMomo FanFiction next. It depends.**  
**I do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**  
**If you don't like the KiseMomo ship though, then PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. And don't make a review about how you hated the two together. But to those who'd like to give this ship a try (and to those who really ship it as much as I do), please do not hesitate to read and review. Yes, reviews (praises, compliments or criticisms about the writing and the story) are highly appreciated (just as long as there's no hate to the ship involved).**  
**As fellow fanatics of KuroBasu, we should all respect each other. Forget hate and keep the love, my dearies!**  
***sighs* Well, maybe that's it for now. I'm so sorry if this note is way too long.**  
**Now let's move on to the story!**

* * *

**Jealousy  
**

* * *

_No answer.  
_

Every time she tried calling him on her cellphone, he would never answer. How many times she had been calling him, she did not know and probably had lost count already. Every beep of her phone, every waiting for a deep and bored voice to answer made her even more frustated and hopeless. _'Maybe Dai-chan won't be showing up on today's match. But why? Ki-chan will be playing for Kaijo High School. I thought he'd be thrilled to play against his old friend...'_

_'But were they really friends?'_

"Dai-chan, please answer already." muttered Momoi to herself as she tried redialing Aomine's cellphone number. Yet another series of dull beeps filled one of her ears. Listening to nothingness was then followed by a deep pondering about Aomine and Kise's friendship. She was standing outside, beneath the shade of the building where the match would soon start; obviously wasting her time for an arrogant idiot she claimed to be her bestfriend. As the endless beeping continued, her eyes caught a lot of people anticipating for the battle between the two schools. Momoi wasn't really surprised about that. Touou and Kaijo each both have a prodigy, a beast that was a part of the famous Generation of Miracles. Who wouldn't watch two monster players brawl?

_'The number you've dialed is busy at th-'_

The pink haired lady sighed deeply before she hung up. Despite being very upset, Momoi managed to turn her head to a crowd of screaming and giggling school girls. Most of them were from Kaijo High while the others were from several schools. Momoi wondered what was up, but then she suddenly remembered about the famous model, her friend, Kise Ryota. Yes, he wasn't only just some tall guy who loved playing basketball.

And right before Momoi knew it, her eyes had already lingered upon a tall figure with blond hair and a lone round, silver earring pierced to his left earlobe. He had the most flawless complexion and the brightest smile. His amber eyes glistened like true gems and his strong muscles were enough to make any girl swoon. He was standing before his faithful fans that turned so scarlet in the face when he complimented and thanked all of them for their undying support. The sun's light had touched Kise's skin, which made him glow brighter than any man in the area. Momoi couldn't resist smiling. Kise was always so radiant, so pleasing, so warm and so handsome. No wonder so many girls liked him so much.

_"Kise-kun daisuki!"_

_"Aishiteru Kise-kun!"_

The girls' shrill screams had reached Momoi's ears. She got a bit annoyed to hear them shriek foolishly in public, but it seemed like nobody else was complaining at all, except for her. The pink haired lady watched Kise give his fans autographs, chuckles, smiles, winks, handshakes and flying kisses from her spot. He was indeed very charming even from afar. Most of the girls wanted to have a closer look at the model while the others who were brave enough to approach him had aggressively embraced the blond man. They also dared to take pictures with him, and to Momoi's horror, some had the nerve to steal kisses from his cheeks.

A pink eyebrow twitched on Momoi's forehead. Those girls should mind their distances from Kise. Why was Kise even letting those fangirls do that to him anyway? Where were the guards when they were needed? Her fingers clenched into fists, her cellphone locked around her unusually tight grip. Why was she suddenly fuming? She temporarily shrugged all those questions off her mind as she marched her way to the crazy crowd of fangirls that circled around her blond friend. Momoi didn't even have a single idea of what she was trying to prove to those fangirls. Why would she need to prove something anyway? She slightly shook her head and breathed deeply to regain her focus back. Long pink locks flowed and swayed at every turn her head made. The pink head's feet were moving on their own accord, but she had no plans on restraining herself at all. Deep inside her, there was this huge urge to do something that had to be done. Dark pink eyes were gazing intently at the handsome yellow, who gave thanks to a fan for giving him gifts before he proceeded back to signing autographs.

"Ki-chan!"

The blond man who was busy signing several magazines that had his ravishing face in the covers paused at the sound of such a sweet but flirty voice. He only knew one person who'd call him _'Ki-chan'_. It was a slightly annoying nickname, actually. But he couldn't help but feel so special whenever he was addressed like that. He looked over to the crowd and saw a pink figure smiling at him at the far end. Kise was so tall that he towered almost everyone else. He could easily see Momoi waving her hand up high as she called out to him once more.

"Ki-chan! Over here, Ki-chan!" said Momoi in her usual playful voice.

"Momocchi?" said Kise, more to himself than to those girls who were right in front of him. He was a bit uncertain, but he knew nobody else who had such bright pink hair except for Momoi. The crowd's inappropriate noise had died. Everyone fell silent as all heads swiveled to Momoi's direction. Most of Kise's fangirls shot the pink girl with disdainful glares, some went chattering irately about her.

"Ki-chan! It's me, Momoi!" said the adorable pink as she tip-toed to raise herself higher. Kise's grin appeared upon his flawless face. Confirmation had finally dawned to him. It really was Momoi.

"Momocchi!" said Kise cheerfully. All the girls looked very alarmed that the two really knew each other. The blond model didn't take notice of all his fangirls' upset and sad gazes.

"_Etto_... Can you wait for five minutes? I just need to greet an old friend." said Kise kindly to one of the girls who was desperate to have his autograph. And as much as it hurt the fans, they made way for Kise. Momoi bit her lips at the wonderful sight of a tall blond man approaching her. As a matter of fact, Kise was actually running to her with his bubbly smile intact, but in the pink head's point of view, everything went in slow motion as she marveled at such a bright and magnifying man.

"Momocchi, long time no see!" said Kise. His smile never wavered even when he finally got to his buxom friend.

"I really missed you, Ki-chan!" Momoi quickly flung herself to Kise. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, her feet dangling freely almost two feet from the ground. The model chuckled as he firmly locked his arms around Momoi's waist, making sure he won't let her fall.

"I missed you too! And, wow, Momocchi has really gone heavy!" teased Kise as he chuckled again. Momoi pushed herself away a little to look at him. She tried her best not to blush.

"Ki-chan is so mean." she pouted adorably. Yellow irises locked gazes with dark pink ones. Momoi almost felt like she was slowly melting into liquid.

"You still haven't changed at all." said Kise. His fans gaped at them with envious eyes. Veins popped on their heads as they watched the couple tease and laugh at each other.

"What have you been doing out here? The game will start in thirty minutes." said Momoi as innocent as possible.

"Eh?! Is that so?" Kise's eyes widened a bit. He didn't realize how long it was taking him to entertain his fans. Momoi just giggled at his reaction. She was secretly enjoying that moment with Kise.

"Well, that can't be helped at all..." the blond head sighed, his lips still smiling nevertheless."Do you want me to put you down now, Momocchi?"

"If that's what Ki-chan wants..." said Momoi, but deep inside her, she was begging Kise not to pull away and put her down. Unfortunately, Kise's arms had started to loosen from the tight embrace. He carefully put Momoi down. Much to the pink haired lady's dismay, her feet met the ground once again. She loved that fluttering feeling within her. _Why did it have to end so soon?_

"Let's head back inside together." said Kise as he looked down at Momoi. Not even the tiniest arrogance could be seen in his features. He was always humble despite being so high up and physically tall.

"Sure." said Momoi shortly, still trying to recall how close his face was to hers just moments ago.

"Great. I'll just say good bye to my fans." said the yellow model before turning his heel to face the frustrated crowd of girls. "_Gomen_. The game will be starting in just a few minutes. I need to prepare and you all should look for seats now."

_"Kise-kun..."_ the girls whispered dreamily. Kise's charm immidiately took effect on them. It was as if they never got so upset and jealous at all. "_Kise-kun, Ganbatte nee~"_

"Arigatou!" Then the handsome yellow gave them all a sexy wink, which made most of the girls swoon. This made Momoi's blood boil so she quickly grabbed Kise's hand and dragged him away from the wonderstruck fangirls.

"Let's go now, Ki-chan!" the little buxom pink said. Kise didn't complain and just smiled instead.

When they were finally walking down the hallway heading to their respective team's locker room, Momoi let go of Kise's hand, which surprised the tall man. He hadn't notice how long they were holding hands. Also, he noticed how unusually quiet the pink girl became. A sigh had escaped from his lips before he spoke.

"Momocchi, what was that all about?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" the couple paused in an empty and silent hallway. Momoi turned to Kise and pretended to be utterly clueless.

"Why did you do that earlier? I'm sure you know what I mean." Kise looked at his pink friend, who quickly averted her gaze from his eyes. Her cheeks went slightly rosy.

"I – I just don't think they were treating you properly, Ki-chan." stuttered Momoi. She raised one of her hands and inspected her fingernails as if she became so fascinated by them. "Did you even notice how aggressive they were to you?"

"But I don't really mind that at all." said Kise as he scratched his blond head with his fingers. He let out a little laugh in front of Momoi, but then he froze when a parcel of thought came to him in an instant.

"What's wrong, Ki-chan?" asked Momoi, turning to look at Kise when she noticed he had paused from his laughter.

"Momocchi, have you been observing me earlier for such a long time?" asked Kise, his grin was replaced by a look of suspicion.

"N – No, of course I haven't. Why would I do that anyway?" Momoi looked away again as she tucked her pink locks behind her ear. Her rosy cheeks were now very visible upon her face.

"Oh stop lying, Momocchi." Kise said as he placed a palm over Momoi's pink head. The buxom little lady felt goosebumps at his touch. "It's already written all over your face."

"O – Okay... I admit it." said Momoi in a very shy tone. She began twiddling her thumbs to release the tension she was feeling. "I was watching you from afar. Your fangirls are really crazy, don't you know that?"

"Well, you can't blame them, Momocchi. Fangirls are fangirls, and they are part of my everyday life. You really kind'a sound like you're so jealous of them." said Kise as his amber eyes nibbled at the sight of the little pink's precious features.

"I'm not jealous, Ki-chan. I was just trying to save you from being mauled..." said Moimoi quickly, her dark pink eyes' vision still fixed on the tiled floor. "And besides, I'm in love with Tetsu-kun, remember?"

Silence fell for a short moment. Kise let out a low laugh. It was very different from his usual laugh.

"Ah yes... _Tetsu-kun.._." Kise muttered bitterly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that's such a shame..." said Kise in a very hushed tone. His palm that was resting upon Momoi's pink hair slowly moved down to her nape. The pink girl raised her head to Kise.

_"I always wanted to make you jealous..."_

_"Ki-chan... I..."_ Momoi's voice had trailed off when she saw Kise leaning his head down to hers.

He brushed his lips against Momoi's. Sparks flew everywhere and that heavenly and fluttering feeling came back to reign over the pink haired lady's emotions. Her heart pounded inside her huge chest as she closed her eyes and returned the sweet kiss back to Kise. The yellow model gently pushed Momoi's head deeper against his. The pink head responded with a slight moan. Her hands went behind Kise's head. Fingers dug into his soft blond locks. After almost a minute, both pulled away a little to catch their breaths.

_"Momocchi..."_ said Kise under his breath.

_"Ki-chan..."_ Momoi replied huskily.

_"Let me tell you a secret..."  
_

Momoi nodded before they both leaned closer to kiss once again. It was more passionate than earlier. Their tongues kept battling each other. Sharp and slurping noises echoed through the hallway. Momoi moaned and Kise grunted. They've forgotten where they were as they felt each other's lips.

Memories of the past quickly flooded their minds. It played back rapidly in their heads as they kissed even harder. Those days when they used to hang out with each other. Those moments when one of them would cry and the other would comfort. Those times when they used to bicker or laugh. Those precious happenings when both used to share anything they had with each other. They have grown to love each other more than just friends.

But everything changed and fell apart when that day came. When Kise found out about Momoi's feelings for Kuroko. He began to accept his sisters' offer about modeling for magazines just to prove himself to Momoi, that he was better than the shadow she called _'Tetsu-kun'_. But he failed.

_He always did.  
_

"Momocchi, whenever I try making you jealous, I always end up being the one who gets really envious." said Kise in a low voice after his lips parted ways from Momoi's. The pink head was left speechless as she listened even further.

"I am so jealous of Kurokocchi." the handsome blond laughed scornfully. "All he did was give you a popsicle stick worth one free ice cream... How effortless. But despite all my failures, I just can't give up on you..."

"Ki-chan..." Momoi's tears leaked from the brim of her eyes. It rolled down across her rosy cheeks as she embraced Kise. "I didn't know. I was so dense. I'm so sorry..."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Kise smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around Momoi's body. He nuzzled his face on her pink hair. "Please don't cry, Momocchi..."

"Ki-chan... I – I was such a fool... To tell you the truth, I really got jealous earlier. I never knew why, I just felt like it. And I was so shy to tell you the whole truth because..." Momoi confessed as she cried silently against Kise's wide chest.

"Because?" asked the blond lover softly as he closed his eyes to feel Momoi's warmth.

"I was so scared... I was so scared to admit that I love you more than Tetsu-kun!" said Momoi as she gripped Kise's blue Kaijo High shirt.

"You... You what?" Kise's heart just skipped a beat.

_"Ki-chan, I love you..."_

Kise tightened his embrace. He planted a kiss upon Momoi's pink head before smiling calmly.

"I feel like the happiest man on earth right now..." that was all he could say. He tried to fight back his tears.

The couple stayed like that for a few minutes before they finally pulled away. The blond head wiped the tears off the pink head's face with his thumbs. They stared into each other's faces and started laughing.

"You better save your tears for later. You will cry tears of joy once I win against Aominecchi." said Kise calmly at Momoi, who smiled at him.

"Well, as much as I want you to win and show Aomine-kun defeat, Touou has no plans on losing." retorted Momoi as Kise held both her hands up to his lips.

"Heh. Then I'll still win the game for you no matter what." the blond lover planted a kiss upon the pink head's fingers. This made the girl's face heat up and burn scarlet. Kise chuckled.

When silence filled their atmosphere once more, Momoi tried to break it.

"I love you, Ki-chan." said Momoi, more fearless than ever.

"I love you too, Momocchi." said Kise with a sweet smile.

They embraced each other again for one last time. Both wore a genuine smile on their faces. Both felt contented to be together like that for eternity. But that wasn't the perfect time to cuddle. Time was ticking and the game would soon start.

"_Ano_... We should better be going back to our teams now." mumbled the pink haired lady. Kise slowly let go of her warm and soft body.

"Right. I think we should." replied the handsome blond man. He teased the pink girl a bit. "Will you be fine on your own?"

"I'm no child, Ki-chan." Momoi pursed her lips. "I can manage. And stop teasing me."

"I can't help myself. You're just so cute, Momocchi." Kise said as he scratched his face gently with his index finger. Momoi blushed once more before she tip-toed and pulled the yellow man's shirt down to her. This made Kise crouch down to the pink lady. Their lips crashed to each other's faces. But their kiss didn't last long because Momoi immidiately pulled away. Kise went begging for more.

"Eh? Why so soon, Momocchi?" Kise pouted at Momoi, who slightly smirked at him. Her innocence was still present in spite of such a conceited smile.

"Enough chit-chat, Ki-chan... Play basketball first. You'll get more kisses later, okay?" the pink haired lady seemed like an expert in terms of teasing.

"Alright..." said Kise as he wore a forced smile upon his dashing face. "_Ano_... Momocchi, I just remembered..."

"What is it, Ki-chan?"

"I need to get your number so that I can call you whenever I please!" Kise said cheerfully as he leaned closer to the pink girl of his dreams.

"Hey, I should be the one saying that!" Momoi pouted. Kise could only laugh.

So after exchanging numbers, teases and again, kisses, the couple was finally ready to head on to their own directions. Kise felt more motivated and inspired than ever. Every time he gazed at Momoi, he felt like he could do anything.

"So I'll see you soon then, Ki-chan..." said Momoi softly. Kise gave a curt nod.

_"I'll see you soon, Momocchi..."  
_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Honestly, I'm not really that happy about the ending. It feels like It's missing something (or maybe that's just me). Please review! Your comments and suggestions would mean A LOT. Seriously. And go 'favorite' this Fanfic if you loved it.**  
**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
